


Love Like You

by aphelixnn



Series: Paladins Shorts [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Freeform, Furia deals with feelings, Koga also deals with feelings, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Shittily written but im proud, i love them, sorta?, what the hell are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelixnn/pseuds/aphelixnn
Summary: A fluffy little work I wrote, which is more self-indulgent than anything.Furia deals with feelings, basically.
Series: Paladins Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536664
Kudos: 6





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I did it.
> 
> Quick question: How do people get someone to read their stuff? I see works with like 600 reads and i'm?? So jealous??

It had been so long since the Paladins had claimed victory over the Magistrate. Tonight, the resistance had pushed the tyranny from a small market town for the first time in years. Fires burned while people danced, drank, and sang in celebration. The Paladins had saved their homes and lives, after all.

But Furia chose to spend this time on her own. She sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, her back pressed to its stray roots. Idly, she carded her fingers along with the petals of the flowers on the forest floor, watching the sunset. As she listened to the celebratory shouts of her comrades in the far distance, Furia heaved a gentle sigh. Staring down at the weapon in her lap, she thumbed at the locket wrapped around the base of the blade. She didn’t open it.

There was the crunch of dry leaves and sticks behind her. She only blinked, despite the confusion that settled down into her. She turned, slowly glancing over her shoulder.

“Koga.” She greeted. Surprise overcame her at the appearance of the man. Furia had assumed he would be celebrating with the rest of their teammates. She didn’t put much prior thought into it. He only nodded as he sat on the ground and leaned back against the log she had been occupying for the past hour or so. Furia stared at him for a moment as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

“Why aren’t you with everyone else?” He asked her after a moment. Furia rose a brow at him.

“Why aren’t you?” Koga only shrugged. He eyed her as he leaned his bottle towards her neck first. Furia’s eyes shifted from the bottle to him before she slowly took the bottle from his hand and brought it to her lips. Once the bitter flavor met her tongue, she made a face. She pressed the back on her hand to her mouth as she shoved it back in his general direction. Furia scowled, glaring at him as he fought down his giggles. She turned her head opposite of him before letting out a choked cough.

“What is that?” She asked, her voice rough as she stared at him, her brow furrowed.

“Brandy.” He answered. “Don’t worry about it, I figured you wouldn’t like it. So, I brought you this.” Koga tossed a small bottle in her direction, which she caught with ease. Furia admired the matte glass. It was tall and thin, with a pinkish-grey color to it. She looked at him, skeptical, before opening the bottle and taking a sip.

“It’s… sweet.” She murmured after a moment. Koga nodded.

“It’s something fruity. Personally, I think it’s fucking disgusting.” He wrinkled his nose. Furia only let out a small chuckle. A blanket of silence settled over them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was just… quiet.

Furia blinked, her eyes meeting the dark purple flowers that swayed in the breeze. They emitted a soft glow. Bioluminescence, she noted. Furia ran her forefinger against the edge of the dark petal, a soft, forlorn sigh leaving her lips. Furia could feel Koga’s stare burning into the side of her face. He glanced between her and the flowers, staying silent.

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” He questioned. Furia paused, turning her head to meet his gaze.

“A walk?”

“Yeah. A walk. It’s nice out.” Koga insisted. He pushed himself up, keeping the bottle at his hip, holding out his free-hand to help her to her feet. Furia set her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She gripped the base of her weapon, keeping it at her side as he tugged her along.

“Where are we going?” She asked after a moment. Furia stared at him, closing her fingers around his. She grunted at the smirk that crossed his face.

“It’s a walk, Furia. There isn’t supposed to be a destination.” He teased, quirking a brow. The Angel only stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

'You're planning something." She accused, digging her heels into the dirt and pulling the man to face her.

"I'm not planning anything, Furi."

'Then tell me what we're doing." She advised, puffing her chest out and meeting his gaze in defiance. Koga only stared at her for a moment. 

"You're just playin' hard to get, Furi."

"Don't call me that." She said. Koga held up his hands in mock surrender, his own leaving hers in the process. The Angel tried not to mourn the loss of warmth, almost wishing she hadn’t said anything. She thumbed at the handle of the pyre blade in her opposing hand, an absent-minded movement. It was silent again. Furia had almost begun to miss the man's voice as the sound of crickets and celebration took over. 

She turned her head, looking to the water that crashed against the shore in waves in a lazy attempt to occupy herself with something other than silence. The sun glistened against the dark waters in its final light, occasional fish jumping from the water and up into the air for only a moment. A single blink and you could miss it. 

"You don't talk about yourself," Koga said after a moment. Furia only looked at him, confusion gracing her features. Mixed emotions pooled in her eyes, darkening their usual amber color to reddish chocolate. Her brows pulled together, plush lips pulled into a frown.

"What of it?" She asked. Furia didn't think Koga -of all people- had a right to speak of secrecy.

"I'm curious." He offered. Koga gestured to her person. "You were human once, right? You've told me before." 

"Maybe I was."

"You wanna tell me about it? You've kept it from me long enough." He pestered her. The question left Furia winded. Koga liked to pry into her. To pry into words and encourage her to open up. Their comrades avoided the topic, not wanting to anger the Angel. Nobody talked about her. Not to each other or to her. Not before Koga. Never before Koga. She gawked at him, her mouth opened in surprise. He only rose a brow and the notion pulled a sigh from her lips. It felt as though it had been yanked from her chest. 

"My sister was sacrificed to the abyss when I was younger. It took her from me." She started. Furia drew in a shaky breath, her chest rattling with the action. "I told Abby staying in Seris was a bad idea. But she was so stubborn about it. The evil that lurked there couldn't be controlled. Not by anyone. It took her. They gave her to it, and it destroyed our home. It turned Abby into something that even I struggle to understand." She stopped in her tracks, slapping her hand over her mouth to muffle the choked cry that tore from her throat. The Pyre Blade fell to the ground with a loud thud at her feet. Furia paid no mind to it. 

"I'm sorry." Koga said, "For your sister."

"Don't apologize for something you can't control. Besides, isn't it better to talk about things?" The question itself wasn't meant to be answered. Furia swiped at her eyes, smearing the blue makeup that had been there. Hot tears smeared the black across her face and dragged it down her cheeks. She stared at the blur of color that had been left on her palm as she pulled her hand from her face. Koga only set a gentle hand on the small of her back, thumbing gentle circles against the area. Furia hiccuped. 

"And the wings-"

"Came from the pyre. I know." Koga stopped her. "You told me before." Furia didn't say anything else on the matter. She didn’t say anything at all for a moment or two. She didn’t want to say anything at all.

"So what about you?" She asked. "What's your story?"

“You don't already know?" He rose a brow, to which she shook her head. He only let out a small chuckle. "Well, for starters, I grew up on the streets. I'd come across Zhin and well, I challenged him. It was probably a stupid idea but, I did it. He saw something in me, and he took me in. He raised me. And eventually, well, you already know that part.” 

“I do.” She whispered. Furia stopped, turning her gaze to the fire in the center of town. The orangey glow emitting from around the corners contrasted with the soft illuminance of the mushrooms growing on the trees. Small insects flew around, flickering in yellow against the blue. They lit up Koga’s features, making the man seem more innocent than he was. She smiled.

A squeal of delight pulled her attention away from him. The woman blinked, turning her head away from the fae and to the center of town where children played. They ran around, playing with sticks and ribbon, celebrating in their own way.

“Are you just gonna stare?” Koga asked, “You’re allowed ta’ socialize. Figured you woulda’ done it already. You seem to love children.”

“Children were always wonderful to me,” Furia admitted. She blinked again, watching as he crossed his arms over his chest, stepping next to her. 

“Just throwin’ it out there, but I think you’d make a great mother. Maybe even a wife too.” He teased, pushing his shoulder into hers. A smile drew across his lips and Furia flushed. She sent a smile of her own, her eyes crinkling in the corners, warmth tugging at her chest. Koga reminded her of her sister. Teasing grins and insistence. She could never say no to him, just as she couldn’t with Abby. Furia feared that one day, she would need to deny him, no matter how much it hurt her. She loved him enough to at least do that. Maybe one day, she’d love herself enough too.

“Buy me a ring and it’s a deal.” She offered, despite herself.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Koga said, his smile cracking into a full-on grin. Furia would indeed one day have to go against this man. Whether his life came into play or not, but today? 

Today wasn’t the day.


End file.
